Sweet Face Cover
by xxPockyStraw21xx
Summary: Neru Akita is a popular idol that goes to this prestigious school for idols and the rich. But she disguises herself as a mere ugly girl because she only wanted to make friends that will accept her for who she is. Len Kagamine is the spoiled prince of the school who's the best at everything. How things change when he first tries to take off her glasses and when len isn't the best.
1. Recall life

** Sweet Face Cover**

**Cookie-chan: Okie guys, this is my first fanfic so don't be mean! :(  
Neru: Yeah yeah,:D  
Cookie-chan: Neru! Don't be mean! I would like to dedicate this to my cookie friend. Her name is Chibi J12 so read and review her stories! and favorite her please! So Neru, do the disclaimer!  
Neru: Fine! Yeesh, Cookie-chan does not own vocaloids  
Cookie-chan: But if I did Neru and Len would be canon :D with LOTSA fluff  
Len: /(0/n/0)\ *backs away slowly***

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**It was warm outside because of the spring season and I was unpacking my stuff in the dorm of this all "fancy" and prestigious school for the rich and idols. My name is Neru Akita, 16 years old, and I love texting. I should also tell you that I am a normal girl and a raging popular idol. Ironically enough, I had never known any other "read" idol other than myself. You see, my mom had never let me watch shows in the fear of discovering of how good the idol was. That doesn't make much sense to me, but now I get it. She thought I would give up because she thought I would think that I would never ever reach that amount of success so she only gave me books about fake idols so she could influence me o become one. PUH-LEASE MOM, YOU KNOW ME, SO TAKE THE RISK FOR YOUR CHILD! Fortunately, after mom left every morning, my dad would give me books about other wonderful things such as, love, heroes, stars, math, science, and other genres other than idols which saved me from boredom. The trick mom did actually got me to be and idol. Life was pretty awesome for me, but I hated it when I was always used for money or fame, no one was my real friend, all fake, so this is what I plan to do here: I get all ugly before I go out. Then,I see who I share my dorm with so I calculate what to say to them to keep my secret. This is what I want to do, to feel like how to feels to be normal, but I missed something important. I originally thought that I was going to a normal boarding school faraway so no one knew who I was, but I was going to go to a school with the rich and idols. If this goes right, I can feel what it feels to be normal-I hope.

* * *

"I. AM. FUDGING. FINALLY. DONE. UNPACKING!" I gasp out exhausted,"Time to get ready~"  
I put on this pretty uniform that consists of a black button up shirt, thin white jacket, and soft plaid skirt.  
'Too bad this has to be covered' I thought, 'Oh well'  
After a few minutes I realized...this uniform wants a fight with me.  
"HUH?! YOU WANT TO FIGHT?! WELL OKAY YOU PIECE OF FABRIC!" I sorta cursed.  
After a fight with a uniform, I finally get it on. Now I adjusted my otaku glasses to hide my eyes, zipped up my ugly grey jacket, messed up my hair big-time, and slipped into my grey shoes which should complete the look. I then raced out the door to the office. A beautiful lady stood at the desk doing paperwork, and frowned at the look at me.  
"Well you must be Neru Akita, am I correct?" she asked.  
I nodded. She gave me the map to the school and then told me where to go, I thanked her and ran out to the destination.  
'How big is this school?!' I thought. After some time, I found it and knocked on the door. A pink haired lady opened the door and said"Oh you must be Akita-san, come on, this is your homeroom, I am Luka-sensei."  
The class snickered at the site of me. A green-haired girl, blue-haired girl, a white-haired girl , a pink-haired one, and a yellow-haired girl were chatting with eachother, and a group of girls were gathered around a blue-haired boy, and 2 yellow-haired boys but one had a bandage around his eye.  
"Sit next to Miku," She said.  
I walked down and looked at the couple of girls, and assumed the blue-haired girl was Miku.  
"Are you Miku?"I whispered.  
"Of course, don't you know me?"she asked confused.  
"Nope, nobody here I know except you and Luka-sensei,"  
"But were idols everybody knows us,"  
"Well not me,so can you tell me your names?"  
They then told me there names flabbergasted about that I don't now them, they than detailed me on who the others were but stopped when they were going to say the boys surrounded by girls names because of the bell.  
"Well bye, We need to hurry!" Miku said. After see said that we rushed to next period.

* * *

When I was at each class I was given a test along with other students.  
'this is super easy' I thought. When I was finished, I asked to go to the bathroom. After I was done doing my business, I went out of the bathroom and abruptly fell down.  
"Owwwwww..." I whined. I looked up and saw that blonde boy in my homeroom. My body was immobilized. Basically, he was on top of me.  
I squirmed to get out but he didn't let me.  
"Now now, lemme see..." his voice trailed off.  
'what are you?! a pervert?!' I thought.  
I was slow but then I realized he was trying to take my glasses. My foot kicked him in the shin and I ran as fast as lightening back to class. But before that I picked up a book he dropped.

* * *

**Cookie-chan: Well that's it for now! I was going to write more but I have to do something now! TTnTT **  
**Neru: Suuuuree~~~ :D**  
**Cookie-chan: That's it! i'm going to write a embarrassing and ultra fluffy moment for you.:D Who's evil now?**  
**Neru: /(0/n/0)\ **  
**Cookie-chan: Thought so, 'cause you LOOOOOOVVEE LEN-CHAN!**  
**Neru: SH-SHADDUP!**  
**Len: You don't? D':**  
**Neru: NO! I mean...**  
**Cookie-chan: Lets leave those lovebirds alone~~ please favorite and review! and like 'Len Kagamine x Akita Neru' on Facebook! oh, and i'll probably have chapter 2 next week maybe if I have school be nice to me or maybe earlier! Bye!**


	2. I Won

**Sweet Face Cover **  
**Cookie-chan: I love you guys who actually read this stuff I write :D My goal is to get atleast 1 review and 1 favorite so please?!**  
**Neru: Just leave her! RUNNN! BOOK IT PEOPLE! JUST BOOK IT!**  
**Cookie-chan: ANYWAYSSS... read and review! Oh yeah and the first couple reviewers get to appear in a future chapter so hurry! :D Oh and guys im sorry of the last chapter because it was too short :P I hope I can write more because when I was playing handball I hurt my finger and it feels like it BURNS, YEAH, DAS RIGHT, BURNS. So I hope this is a longer one, so please read and review Chibi J12 and ZeldaxVocaloidxx and don't forget to like the len kagamine x Akita Neru facebook page! :D Now Neru take it away! :D**  
**Neru: Cookie-chan does not own any vocaloids that are not hers Len: NERUUU! DO YOU HATE ME?! D':**  
**Neru: HURRY UP LET'S GO!**

* * *

Chapter 2  
I was safely in my dorm after the weird incident infront of the bathroom. Fortunately, I was able to avoid him.

'What should I do? Should I tell the teacher? Should I confront him? Should I just change schools again?' I thought.

"Nah, heh, Neru just forget that perverted-glasses-stealer, you have your life to live!" I positively yelled.

I was about to look at that book dropped in the hall, but before I could, I threw it in my bag when I heard the door click.

The door opened and Miku walked in- while Neru was in her normal look.

"Ne-NERU?!"Miku screamed.

'Aw crap, I wasn't done calculating.' I panicked.

"Yo-you're,"Miku stammered,"BEAUTIFUL!"

"WHAT THE FU-"

Right then she glomped on me

"Hey Miku I want to tell you something"

"What?"She perkily asked.

I then proceeded to tell her everything that happened, but I didn't calculate on how to say it. I didn't calculate because that wouldn't be my true words.

"So...you won't tell right?" I stupidly asked.

"Neru...i'm gonna tell my friends, the ones you just met. Trust me on this, kay?" Miku sternly said.

I had the feeling that she was trust worthy, this sunshine inside of me was warm when she said that.

Miku grabbed her phone and texted all her friends to come here.

"HEYYY!" Teto screamed ,"Let's get this party start-ed!"

"TETO! You broke the door-AGAIN!" Gumi yelled.

"Sorry~~~"

"So, Miku, What did you want to talk to us about? And who is she?" Gumi pointed at me.

"That is Neru, Neru Akita." Miku mused.

You should've seen the sight! Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor, while I was on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, "Yup i'm her."

"Here's the story:" Miku started, "Neru is the #1 idol now, who's identity has not been known-yet. She is disguised as a nerd because she wants friends to like her the way she is. And she also mentioned some blonde kid from her homeroom attacked her a few moments ago to grab and see what her face was like. Oh and she found a small book that he dropped."

"OOOOOOOH, IT'S LIKE SOME ROMANCE STORY, A YOUNG INNOCENT GIRL ASSAULTED, FOUND A BOOK OF ONES TRUE LOVE FEELINGS, MYSTERY AND LOVE! IT'S LIKE A MANGA I READ A FEW NIGHTS AGO!" Teto squealed.

"Don't make it sound like he tried to rape me or something," I warned. -_-"

"Okay, so guys let's tell her who we are as idols!" Miku said, "Our fans already know our named because someone leaked out the piece of info. I'm called 'Leaky Green'"

"I'm 'Tainted Snow White'" Haku, who was on the bed, drinking out of the bottle.

"I'MMMM 'HYPER FRENCH BREAD'!"Teto cooed.

"The name's 'Smart Charm'" Gumi calmly said while working on fixing the door.

"And i'm part of 'The Twins'" Rin finished.

"'The Twins'?" I asked, "Who's the other?"

"Oh, That's Len-kun, my cousin"

Rin showed me a picture of him in the schools yearbook.

I immediately spit out my drink and said," That's who attacked me!"

Rin sat up and demonicly said,"He is gonna die!"

She's one my best friends- No questions asked.

"Don't worry! I'll get him back-hard" I repiled.

That perverted bastard is gonna PAYYYYY.

The nice atmosphere had changed to a dark, evil aura from Rin and I.

"Hey Rin-chan, is len the top at everything?"I innocently asked.

"Oh, certainly, Neru-chan," Rin said creepily.

"Say, The 3 Top Tests are tomorrow, I wonder how dissapointed he would be if he lost that 'First Place Title'."

"VERY dissapointed, Oh~ he might be crying."

"Guys, you in this?" I asked.

"Definately~"They agreed.

We cheered.

* * *

**Cookie-chan: yay im done! **


	3. My past?

**Sweet Face Cover**

**Cookie-chan: Hey! I'mma here :3 Woah 3 chapters already! not much of an accomplishment but okie :3 Oh yeah, guys, can you maybe give me some ideas for future chapter? :D please? Also i'm getting lonely here so please review D': I am really grateful for Chibi J12 for reviewing so she'll be guest-starring in the next chapter.**  
**Neru: Can you be anymore BORING?*rolls eyes***  
**Cookie-chan: Shhhhhhhhsh child, don't be mean! And guys! keep out on the lookout when I post my Christmas special chapter for this story! It'll probably be in parts because I am gonna make it looong for this special occasion. And Neru gooo!**  
**Neru: You're annoying, Cookie-chan does not own vocaloids or something, whatever.**  
**Cookie-chan: Atleast you could be a little more positive -_-" Enjoy! :D P.S theres gonna be a cuss word so if ya don't read it! :P :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up early in the morning an saw a drunk Miku, Teto, Gumi, and Rin lying all over the room, except Haku, SHE was tiptoeing to my bag and lifting the top quietly.

"HAKU WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING," I barked at her.

"EEEKKKK!" Haku cried. She tripped and fell on the table which caused a shards of glass to fly toward my face.

A quickly dodged them but it grazed my cheek and hand. Dark drops of blood dripped out onto my uniform and the room fell silent for what it felt like an hour.

"I'M SORRY!" Haku cried. She buried her face into Rin's lap and stayed there while Gumi comforted her.

"Neru! Are you okay?!" Miku and Teto called to me as they ran towards me.

"I-I'm okay," I stuttered. I didn't know I would stutter in my life.

The bell rang and I nervously exchanged glances with Miku and Teto.

"W-What do we do?!" Rin shrieked, "Haku's sobbing, Neru's bleeding badly, and Rin is covered in snot and tears!"

"Rin- you go change in my spare uniform, Gumi- you go wash up hakus face and put on some concealer on her to hid her puffy eyes, I'll stay home for today." I ordered.

"NO! You can't! You have to beat Len on the 3 top tests today! And there's NO make-up test- and also if you don't take it- you could be expelled!" Rin informed me desperately.

"B-But- you have to go to class!" I said. _Why are they doing_ this?** (A/N lol, why are they not? :P- cookie-chan)  
**

"Neru, don't worry, we'll be there and you too!" Teto told me. The others nodded their heads.

"Oh Neru, Trust us!" Miku chimed to me,"We aren't bad y'know, please, trust us!"**(A/N desperate much? :D-readers glare- -cookie hides under the bed-)**

_You don't know of the trauma I went through... _Neru thought. _How horrible...  
_

* * *

** It was a nice, peaceful normal day for Neru. The Sakura trees were a beautiful shade of pink harmony and the delicate chimes of the birds were flowing through the air.**

**"Bye, Mama!" I said, at age 12,"I'll be home by 7 o'clock!" and with that, I hopped on my bike and rode through the neighborhood.I was going to my close friend Sweet Ann's store and talk to her of all sorts of things like how I would be an idol. I always took the long way to the store because mama told me to not go near this park owned by the kagamine family because it was bad to go there.**

**"My little Neru, remember don't go near the kagamine family's park because it really bad for mommy." She yelled out for me from afar, "Now, go have fun at Sweet Ann's store!"**

**"Okie, mommy!" I beamed. I turned around the corner and sped up._ Maybe i'll ask Sweet Ann about the kagamine park... _I thought.**

**The store was really far because Sweet Ann didn't want any competition from the other SUPER DUPER stores.**

**"Hey~! Aren't you going to participate in the competition?" I asked once I got there.**

**"I don't stand a chance against them, big, elegant, shiny, expensive, and me? Old, rundown, cheap, and dirty." She told me. I had asked if she would participate in the "Store 'lotts." It was this competition where stores would compete in a lottery where the more better and bigger your store is, the more tickets you receive. Then after a week, all the tickets go to this lottery and the winner is picked out by luck.**

**"Don't worry, Sweet Ann, You have a chance! I could help you!" I offered kindly.**

**"No, can do, kiddo. Y'know your mom, a clean-a-holic with you and me~ Oh~, I couldn't find my college assignments 'cause she always organized them back in the day~" She chuckled lightly.**

**I frowned at that thought. But then bursted out with laughter when I pictured Sweet Ann Tiredly looking and checking every nook and cranny for her papers.**

**"Hey! What's so funny?!" She madly said. Then she gave in and laughed with me.**

**"Oh, nothin'"I joked. Then I suddenly remembered what I came here to say."Oh yeah, Sweet Ann, I just remembered my mama just said that to not go near the Kagamine's family park. Do you know why?" I innocently asked**

**"Oh..." Her voice trailed off. She crouched down to my level of height, and cupped a hand over my ear."Neru-chan can you keep this from your mama?"**

**I pondered for a bit, but I gave in. "Sure~ But, DON'T CALL ME NERU-CHAN! I call you Sweet Ann and I~ don't use honorifics~~~" I pouted.**

**"No can do, but i'll still tell you 'cause i'm nice."**

**"How mean!"**

**"Haha~ Well, Neru, did you know there are other idols out there other than you?"**

**"Yes, like Miyako from full moon~"**

**"No,no~ Real Idols."**

**"What do you me-"**

**"Well, kiddo, you gotta go~"Sweet Ann gestured to the clock at 6:50.**

**"EEEEEEEEEE! BYE! SEE YOU SOMEDAY!" I cried. I made a mad dash for the door and swiftly unlocked the bike.**

**"Hey,wait a minute...this clock is broken. Oh no... shes gonna be 4 hours early..." Sweet Ann sighed.**

* * *

**_Just 5 more minutes left! _Neru panicked. She was certainly going to get grounded when she got back home- or maybe not.**

**_Wait a minute! The park! She won't be mad this time, besides, I promised i'd get home by 7_... I breathed out in relief.**

**I sped all the way toward the park and stopped dead in my tracks- it was beautiful.**

**The trees were a great lush of green and the sakura trees were lightly white and pink. There was a soft carpet of green grass complimented with an assortment of flowers.**

**The entrance held the title 'Kagamine Park' in big fancy letters clearly visible by the full moon.**

**_Wow, so grand... _I thought.**

**Over in the far corner I saw my closest friends. We gave eachother nicknames so we never knew eachother very well. There was a girl name Rumi, Yuki, Kira, Daichi, and Akishi.**

**But something was a little...off. I only had 5 friends but there was a certain blonde...boy with them. In no time I rode over to them.**

**"Hey! Guys! What are you doing here! Who is he? Is he a new friend?" I curiously asked. Then they glared at me- their closest friend.**

**"Get outta here Neru," Rumi glared daggers at me.**

**"Yeah, Ms. UNPOPULAR." Kira jeered.**

**_W-What is this?! Aren't we friends?! _I thought.**

**"What do you mean?! Aren't we best friends?!" I sadly questioned.**

**"Heh, is THAT what you really thought?" Yuki said.**

**"Did you REALLY think that WE were your friends because you were nice?" Daichi said.**

**"Here let me explain it," Akishi evily volunteered,"We were NEVER you friends, you were only a puppet so we could use you, just like an old, OLD doll~"**

**"C'mon let's go~ we don't have to hang out with this loser~" Rumi cheered.**

**And they turned and started to leave...**

**"Hey, Guys before you leave I have something to tell you..." I said innocently with my hair covering my eyes.**

**"What is it LOSER~" Kira emphasized.**

**I lifted up my head and started to cry...or not if thats what you crazy readers think. Hey! I'm an awesome strong minded girl! Do you REALLY think i'll cry over something like this. And THIS is what actually happened- I softly laughed and the others were clearly puzzled. My face had shone and I was laughing maniacally. The soft yellow happy eyes were now leering madly at the five users infront of me.**

**"YOU'RE. ALL. GONNA. FUCKIN. DIE!" I Barked at them. I raced to Rumi and kicked her in the head but Kira tried to trip me so I punched her in the face and sent her flying along with Rumi.**

**"User numbers 1 and 2 down," I yelled.**

**"You ain't gonna get me!" Daichi taunted.**

**Daichi then kicked me in the shin and tried to grab my hair but I kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the chest several times to send him flying with Yuki because I swiftly knotted their hair together.**

**"Brats 3 and 4 out!" I yelled.**

**Finally there was, Akishi, We said nothing. I tried to trip him but he jumped and kicked me in my stomach and I went sailing against the ground. My breathing was very heavy.**

**_If I get kicked here one more time I'm certainly going to go unconscious. _I realized. _Wait a minute, whenever he tries to kick me, his leg goes up and I am able to attack him in the... _(A/N lol, XD you probably know where this is going...)**_  
_  
**"Alright..." and then I waited for him to move and when he did-ohhh let me just say THAT was gonna leave mark.**

**"What are you doing..."**

**I turned around and faced the blonde-haired boy. He looked at me like I was some kind of freak.**

**"No one wants to be used, do they?" I said.**

**"No one wants to be alone, fake friends or real, either way..." He said plainly and then shuddered, "Why? I didn't want to be be alone."**

**He then ran and kicked me in the stomach.**

* * *

**I was unconscious, basically and I had a dream. I had a dream about something horrible.**

**"Neru~~~ I Love you! I won't leave you ever!" He said**

**"Really?! You do?!" I replied happily shocked.**

**"Heh, no you worthless doll," He smirked, "You are too easily deceived, you are too stupid, plain, and ugly girl. It hurts most at the end, the pain and despair will take away all the happiness you have had, and will make you crumble."**

* * *

**Cookie-chan: OMG! i'm sorry i didn't write for a long time. :( Gomenazai. But guess what? :D tomorrow is Otaku day so Dress up as your favorite anime or vocaloid. Also can you reviewers and readers please help me because I need to get a boy a present for under 5 dollars in secret santa. I love you all reviewers and merry christmas! :D**


	4. Best friends forever

**Cookie-chan: Hello guys! here is the long awaited christmas special with yours truly- Chibi J12 and Demonkitty. :D**  
**Neru: Hurry up and get on with it -_-"**  
**Cookie-chan: You're making this long 'cause you won't do the disclaimer. :P HAHA IN YOU'RE FACE! :D**  
**Neru: Cookie-chan does not own any vocaloids or authors- HAHA IN YOUR FACE! :D**  
**Cookie-chan: Whatever -_-"  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**I woke up to the sound of pelting rain, and I was suprisingly...warm. There was a blanket draped over me and that blonde boy. He was awake and was holding me tightly and closely to him. I was about to scream but his hand clamped over my mouth.**

**"MHMHMHHMHH!?" Which was gibberish for WHAT THE FUDGE ARE U DOING!?**

**"Shhhhsh! I'm trying to sleep here!" He sleepily said.**

**I managed to push his arm away but he quickly caught me again.**

**"Let. me. go. now." I warned.**

**"No."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Well why not not?"**

**Damn. He beat me at my own game.**

**"I have things to do now let me go." I said, my anger was rising.**

**"Your going to get soaking wet if you go out there. Stop being selfish and just stay here."**

**I SWEAR THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO DI-**

**He looked me in the face and said:**

**"Did you know you look pretty cute."**

**I turned around quickly and blushed profusely. My face had now calmed down after a second because of my tsundere culture.**

**"Liar." was all I said.**

**"No, you do look cute."**

**"SHUT UP! You liar."**

**He sighed.**

**"So how's life?" He said.**

**"Horrible you rapist."**

**"I'M NOT A RAPIST!"**

**"YES YOU ARE!"**

**I turned away and smiled so he couldn't see my face.**

**"Oi, why do you turn around? There's nothing wrong about laughing and smiling." He asked.**

**"So? There's nothing wrong about not laughing and smiling!" I retorted.**

**"Yes there is," He said, "You will be cooped and trapped up in your own little world, with no happiness at all..."**

**"Isn't that this world?"**

**"No, you can feel happiness here, but your mind can become this world or not..."**

**He took my hand and ran off to a big cafe called...well I could never known because we already went inside.**

**"Here," he handed me a card,"Come here when you like. There's a karaoke machine so make use of it."**

**He ran off in the rain.**

**"Wait a minute..." I felt like I was forgetting something...**

**DAT BASTARD DIDN'T TELL ME HOW TO GET HOME! HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET HOME NOW?!**

**"Neru-chan?"**

**I spun around and saw Sweet Ann looking baffled at me.**

**"Why are you here?" She asked, "Oh wait! Nevermind, You couldn't get back home cause of the rain right? Well, I'm here cause of some boy told me this was a place to forget your worries, but really, I feel more stressed out. but you came here cause of the rain right?"**

**Come on Neru! MAKE USE OF THIS SITUATION!**

**"Yep"**

**She dug into her purse and flashed out an old cheap phone.**

**"Hey! Nera! Look, Neru is at this cafe right now, AND DON'T FREAK OUT YET!" A few seconds later..."Oh, it's raining, so she couldn't go back home... Oh, were in the cafe cause I was low on groceries...yeah...yeah...yeah...WAIT HOW DID WE EVEN GET ON THE SUBJECT OF PIES?!"**

**I gave her the look which meant GET. OFF. NOW.!**

**"Okie, Nera~~~ I'll call you back~~ BYEEEEE!" The phone beeped meaning the end of the conversation.**

**"I just completely lied to your mom, now you HAVVEE TO LET ME CALL YOU NERU-CHAN~~~!" She demonacaly said.**

**"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

**Yep.**

* * *

**After 1 month of that 'Neru-chan' torture, I made my way to the cafe every day to check-up on how many people were there. Of course I wanted to sing! B-but not in front of so many people. Yes, DIS GIRL HAS STAGE FRIGHT, HAPPY I ADMITTED IT NOW?! HUH!?**

**"HEY~~! It's Neru-chan!"**

**Oh, by the way, did I mention I had made some new friends at this cafe? Bet I didn't so just keep reading and don't go back.**

**"NERUUU-CHANNNNN~~~!" Chibi J12 called out to me.**

**"HEY! DON'T SQUISH HER OR LOOK AT HER SHE'S PRACTICALLY UNCOUNCIOUS!" DemonKitty yelled to my relief.**

**"Oh, sorry Neru-chan," Chibi J12 immediately let go of me.**

**"I swear one day Chibi J12 I'm gonna go to the hospital cause of this. Not to mention of my 3 broken ribs in 1 WEEK."**

**She giggled and said "Sorry~~~"**

**"So, Has anything happened?" DemonKitty asked eagerly while she pulled out some chair for us to sit on.**

**"Thanks," I said sitting down on my chair,"Not much, since I already told you EVERYTHING EVERYDAY."**

**"What? We only ask every hour." Chibi J12 sarcastically said.**

**"How about every minute?"**

**"Sureeeeee~~~~"**

**"Okie, now I am COMPLETELY CREEPED OUT." I scoot 3 steps back.**

**A bell rang signaling that a customer left.**

**"Ugggh, This cafe hasn't been real good now-a-days since the competition across the street."DemonKitty said sadly pointing to a grand cafe shop,"_We don't stand a chance, there shop is big, elegant, shiny, expensive, and us? Old, rundown, cheap, and dirty_. We can't afford the costs, we have a week before we close, sorry Neru, but this is probably the end for u-"**

**"NO!" I cried."NO NO NO NO!" Tears were streaming down my face.**

**"Neru, i'm sorry but this is the en-"**

**"NO! I will NOT ALLOW THAT! YOU GUYS WERE MY FIRST AND REAL BEST FRIENDS" I wiped a tear from my cheek,"Why won't you just take a chance..."**

**"No, it's just...we can't keep customers attracted here..." Chibi J12 said sadly.**

**"Well, It's not like we can just hire a super star idol and advertise them singing here..." DemonKitty shrugged.**

**Wait a minute...**

**"Yes we can!" I had a spark! "Remember, I want to be an idol! I can start here from now on! PLEASEEEEE?! We can hand out flyers and pester other people to come here like the other cafe?"**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE...**

**They exchanged glances...**

**"Well..."**

**"We can give a shot..."**

**This was my jumping shot of my career but also the middle of my nightmare...**

* * *

**"I'M POOPED~~~~!" Chibi J12 said exhausted from passing out flyers with DemonKitty.**

**"When are we gonna go and debut you?" DemonKitty questioned me.**

**"Tomorrow, In the meantime, We gotta go and decorate this placeeee~~~!" I squealed excitedly,"Come-on! We can sing some songs!"**

* * *

**(A/N Okie guys, go on youtube and type in "Rock in roll by avril lavigne" and have that while you read OMG IT'S LIKE 100,000,000 TIMES SO MUCH BETTER! And also imagine our three girls dancin' and singin' this while decorating :D, I don't want to make this boring, So have a good time! ~Cookie-chan)**

* * *

**Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll~**

**-comes out of the kitchen-**

**I don't care about my make-up**  
**-gestures to her face-**

**I like it better with my jeans all ripped up**  
**-slides her hand over her jeans-**

**Don't know how to keep my mouth shut**  
**-starts to cup hands over her mouth-**

**You say, "So what (what)?"**  
**-sings through cupped hands-**

**I don't care if I'm a misfit**  
**-shrugs shoulder-**  
**I like it better than the hipster bullshit**  
**-places hand over chest-**

**I am the mother freaking princess**  
**You still love me**  
**-makes a heart-**

**Some-somehow**  
**-scratches her head-**

**It's a little different when**  
**I'm with you**  
**-points with both hands to the sky-**

**You know what I really am**  
**-points to self-**

**All about**  
**You know how it really goes**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah**  
**-spins-**

**Some some way**  
**We'll be getting out of this**  
**Town one day**  
**-points to the right, left, and middle-**

**You're the only one that I**  
**Want with me**  
**You know how the story goes**  
**Oh, oh, oh**  
**-stamp feet 3 times-**

**When it's you and me**  
**-points outwards then to self-**

**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**  
**-shakes finger to the beat-**

**We'll keep turning up the radio**  
**What if you and I**  
**-points outwards then to self-**

**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**  
**-looks up-**

**Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll**

**Rock 'n roll**  
**Hey hey hey**  
**Rock 'n roll**  
**Hey hey hey**  
**-DANCIN' OMG YEAYEAYEAYEA-**

**Call it a bad attitude dude**  
**-flashes out phone-**

**I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo**  
**I might have a couple issues**  
**-holds up 10 fingers-**

**You say, "Me too." (yeah)**  
**Don't care about a reputation**  
**-shakes head-**

**Must be living in the wrong generation**  
**This is your invitation**  
**Let's get wasted**  
**-winks-**

**Some-somehow**  
**-shrugs-**

**It's a little different when**  
**-fans self-**

**I'm with you**  
**-points outwards-**

**You know what I really am**  
**All about**  
**-points both hands outwards-**

**You know how the story goes**  
**-taps finger on face-**

**Oh, oh, oh**  
**-stomps feet 3 times-**

**When it's you and me**  
**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**  
**-skips to a table-**

**We'll keep turning up the radio**  
**-Jumps on table YES GO NERUUUUU-**

**What if you and I**  
**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**  
**-looks up-**

**Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll**  
**-yells-**

**Rock 'n roll**  
**Hey hey hey**  
**Rock 'n roll**  
**Hey hey hey**  
**Rock 'n roll, yeah**  
**-DANCIN' OMG YEAYEAYEAYEA...x2..)**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah**  
**-pumps fist to the beat-**

**When it's you and me**

**-jumps high off the table-**

**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**  
**We'll keep turning up the radio**  
**-strides off to the left-**

**What if you and I**  
**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**  
**-makes a butterfly with her hands-**

**Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll**

**When it's you and me**  
**-takes butterfly and makes it go up and dissapear-**

**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**  
**We'll keep turning up the radio**  
**-sings out-**

**What if you and I**  
**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**  
**Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll**  
**-closes eyes-**

**Rock 'n roll**  
**Hey hey hey**  
**Rock 'n roll**  
**Hey hey hey**  
**-sits down-**

* * *

**-A/N OMG THAT WAS PURE TORTURE OKIE I DON'T WANT TO WRITE A SONGFIC BUT I DON'T PLAN THE FURTURE OKIE?~ Cookie-chan.)**

* * *

**"I AM CERTAIN WE AIN'T GONNA CLOSE!" DemonKitty screamed out joyfully.**

**"EEEEKKKK YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Chibi J12 cheered.**

**"I'M POOPED~~~~" I gasped out. Deja vu anyone? I wonder, maybe you should go back and read and see what's bothering you. HEHEHEHEH.**

**"Let's close, I already asked you're moms if you can have a sleepover at my house! Let's PAR-TAY!"DemonKitty let out a relaxed sigh.**

**"I CALL DIBS ON THE PIZZA AND APPLE PIEEEE~~~~!" Chibi J12 "dibbed".**

**"I'm so happy!" I squealed out.**

**But who said my happiness was gonna last?**

* * *

**Cookie-chan-OMG AM I ACTUALLY DONE AND ALIVE?! SORRY GUYS! (bows down) This came out later than I anticipated! My laptop was taken away because I was apparently "using up valuable time for stupid things." So reading is a stupid thing?! Nope and never will be! So as you can see we have 2 guest stars here! Here they are!: Chibi J12 and DemonKitty! They appeared because they reviewed and so can you! Gosh I sound like a commercial guy...ugh...ALSO! I wish you a (sorry!) late MERRY CHRISTMAS and a not-late-but-early- HAPPY NEW YEAR! Also,(Neru-REALLY GET ON WITH IT!) gosh...on the last day of the year don't shower or don't shower 2 days before, and when someone asks you "When was the last time you took a shower?" You can say "Last year, literally." Anyways, (Neru- HURRY UP!) tch...so the next chappy may come out late but that ALL depends on my motivation and sneakyness. See you next time in: Chapter 5! Bye~~~! :D**


End file.
